


Almost losing you.

by Geekygirl669



Series: 9-1-1 Lone Star One-Shots [7]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Car Accidents, Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Tk Strand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23382868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: While pregnant Tk gets into a car accident on his way home from work.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: 9-1-1 Lone Star One-Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673893
Comments: 12
Kudos: 110





	Almost losing you.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this story.
> 
> Sorry if I have any of the medical stuff wrong.

Tk and Carlos had dangerous jobs. They both knew it and they both found their ways of coping with it.  
They made sure their shifts align most of the time, that way they didn’t have time to think about the other in danger.  
Sometimes they had the odd shift were the other was off but they had both gotten really good at pretending the other one doesn’t spend most of their work day running towards danger.

Tk and Carlos had been married for eight and a half years, they had three kids and another on the way.  
They had gotten used to the other being danger.  
It didn’t mean it made it easier.

With Tk’s fourth pregnancy Carlos had the peace of mind that his husband wasn’t going out on calls at the moment.  
Tk wasn’t able to put himself in danger and Carlos was able to stop worrying.

It turns out that his husband was somehow able to find trouble no matter where he was.

Carlos got a call after he had picked the kids up from school and it was one of the most nerve raking moment of his life.  
Tk got into a car accident on the way home from work.

Carlos was quick to head to the hospital leaving the kids with his mum and calling Owen as soon as he made it into the car.

“Hey Carlos, what’s up?” Owen asked when he answered the phone after five rings.

“Tk’s in the hospital.” Carlos told him trying to let his worry be heard.

“Is he okay?” Owen asked Carlos easily being able to hear how worried his father-in-law was.

“I don’t know I’m on my way to the hospital now.” Carlos told him.

“I’ll come to the hospital now.” Owen told him not about to let his son stay in the hospital without him. “Keep me informed if you find anything out.”

“I will.” Carlos promised. “I’m at the hospital now.”

“Okay, I’ll be there as soon as I can.” Owen promised before he hung up the phone.

**********************************************************************************

“How is he?” Owen asked as he walked up to his son-in-law in the waiting room.

“He’s fine.” Carlos promised. “He has a broken leg and some cuts and bruises but other than that he’s fine.”

“Thank god.” Owen sighed as he sat down next to Carlos. “If he’s fine what are you doing out here.”

“There just finishing putting his cast on.” Carlos told him with a shrug. “The doctor said he would come out when I can see Tyler.”

“Is the baby okay?” Owen asked when it clicked that his son was pregnant.

“The doctor said the baby is okay but there going to do a few more tests just to make sure.” Carlos sighed relief clear in his voice. 

“That’s good.” Owen pointed out with a reassuring smile. “Were are the kids?”

“With my mum, I knew you would want to see Tyler so I dropped them off at mums on my way here.”

“That was a good idea.” Owen agreed not sure if he would have been able to stay at home and watch his grandkids when his son was in the hospital. 

“I know.” Carlos sighed as he though back to the way too many times they’ve been in the waiting room of this hospital waiting to see if the person they love so much was okay. “Doctor.” Carlos stood up when he spotted Tk’s doctor walk into the waiting room. “Can we see him now?”

“Of course.” The doctor nodded before showing Owen and Carlos’s back to Tk’s room.

“Hey.” Tk said sleepily as his husband and father walked into the waiting room.

“Hey to you too.” Carlos said as he sat down in the chair next to the bed. “You scared the crap out of us.”

“Sorry.” Tk said as his dad sat down on the other side of the bed.

“I’m going to get the ultrasound machine and were going to make sure everything with the baby is good.” The doctor said interrupting the conversation.

“Okay.” Tk said needing to see with his own two eyes that his baby was okay. 

Carlos grabbed Tk’s hand as the doctor left the room. “Everything is going to be okay.” 

Tk just nodded trying to not let himself worry too much. “I got of lightly.” Tk told them.

“What do you mean?” Owen asked his son a little confused.

“The people in the other car they didn’t get off so lightly.” Tk told them.

“What happened babe?” Carlos asked getting a little worried.

“This car ran a red light and I stopped so I didn’t hit it. I didn’t stop in time and the car behind me crashed as well.” Tk told them as he pushed himself up a little. “The person in the car behind me wasn’t wearing a seat belt and they went through the front window and into the back of ours, she didn’t make it.”

“It’s not your fault.” Owen said already knowing that his son was blaming himself. “You couldn’t have known a car was going to run a red light, you did what you could.”

Tk didn’t get a chance to respond as the doctor walked back into the room with the ultrasound machine. 

“You know the drill.” The doctor said as she walked.

“I do.” Tk said with a small smiled as he pulled his hospital gown up to expose his stomach and ever growing baby bump.

The doctor did her thing and before they knew it they were hearing the sounds of a baby’s heart beats fill the room. 

“The baby seems fine.” The doctor told them as she pulled the wand away from Tk’s stomach.

“Thank god.” Tk sighed with relief not sure how he would have coped if he had lost the baby. 

“We would like to keep you overnight for observation.” The doctor started as she handed some tissue paper to Tk so he could wipe the goo of his stomach. “I’m going to attach a machine to your stomach watch the baby while you’re here. So a nurse will be inn in a bit to do that.”

“Thank doc.” Tk smiled as he piled his hospital gown back down to cover his stomach. 

The doctor just smiled before walking out of the room with the machine.

“Everything’s fine.” Tk sighed in relief as he smiled at his husband.

“Everything’s fine.” Carlos repeated smiling back.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.
> 
> I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could find but if I missed some please let me know so I can fix them.
> 
> **************************************************************************************************************************************
> 
> I'm planning on writing at least thirty of these one-shots so if anyone had any ideas or storys they want to see please let me know either in the comments or on Tumbler, under the same username, and I will see if I can write them.
> 
> **************************************************************************************************************************************
> 
> I take suggestions for stories on tumbler under the username Geekygirl669.  
> I try and write all the stories suggested and I let you know whether I cant do them and for what reason.  
> I will also credit you in the notes at the beginning of the story if that's what you want.  
> so if you have any story's idea's please just let me know.


End file.
